


Fools (Wise Men)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: ALL the UST, AU, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Tension, South Pacific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man is never less than courteous (a gracious fox), smooth (if a bit unsure at times), <br/>and utterly unknowable (the only part of him Javert shrinks from, for isn’t the <br/>unaccountable the true vein of fear?)</p><p>South Pacific AU drabble/3-sentence mutant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools (Wise Men)

**Author's Note:**

> This AU works and it scares me.

It’s foolish, Javert knows, even as he accepts another slice of coconut ( _and really, isn’t_  
  
 _this far different than base camp, and truly, would you look at the clifftops against the_  
  
 _setting sun, and don’t they remind you of falling soldiers swathed in blood, and really,_  
  
 _how much longer can any of this last?_ ).  
  
Captain Brackett sees no issue with the meals ( _isn’t it nice for the young Commander to_  
  
 _relax?  isn’t it useful to whore him out to get information about the island?_ ), and Javert   
  
only wishes he could prostrate himself before the man, tell him about the open   
  
bedroom door and dismissed servants and loosened cravat, and thus make his superior  
  
ship him off in disgrace.  
  
The man is never less than courteous ( _a gracious fox_ ), smooth ( _if a bit unsure at times_ ),   
  
and utterly unknowable ( _the only part of him Javert shrinks from, for isn’t the_  
  
 _unaccountable the true vein of fear?_ ) during their lingering meals, and Javert knows he   
  
cannot hold much longer to the threads of duty ( _oaths_ ), honor ( _vows_ ), and fortitude   
  
( _sanity_ ) with this tempting man who speaks his mother tongue living high atop a cliff.  
  
  
  



End file.
